middle_school_experiencefandomcom-20200213-history
Molly Ferris
Molly Ferris is one of Regina and Paula's campers at the art camp held at the community center in ''Troubles With Camping. ''She is also a student at Lakewood Middle School. Appearance Molly has blonde hair, but in the story, she states that she had dyed it black. Like Regina, Molly likes to wear unique outfits. One of these outfits includes a t-shirt with paint splatters all over it, ripped denim capris, and Keds. Personality Molly has a similar personality to Regina. She is a hipster, but she is well-rounded and is polite to other people that don't like the same things that she likes. Like Regina, she has no patience for rude and obnoxious people. At the community center art camp, it is quickly revealed that Molly is very different from the rest of the campers, and this unfortunately earns her the bullying from some of the campers. For the most part, Molly tries to ignore the bullying, but at times, she finds herself blurting out rude remarks to them. Molly is also a little quiet and keeps to herself, which also earns her the ridicule of the other girls at first. On the first day of camp, she sits by herself and doesn't communicate with the other campers, but by the end, she begins to make friends with some of the girls. She is also a very good artist, which earns her the praise of her counselors and some of the other campers, even the ones who had been rude to her before. Relationships 'Regina Daniels ' Regina and Molly become fast friends due to their similar personalities and interests. Regina is surprised to learn that Molly is a Lakewood student since she had never seen her before, but she is willing to become friends with a girl that is two years younger than her. The girls bond over art and the art camp. When the camp ends, the girls continue to stay friends. 'Alicia Cantu ' From the time Molly steps foot into the community center art room, she is met with disdain from Alicia and her friends. Alicia bullies Molly for showing an interest in the art camp and for her outfits, and even goes as far as destroying her art project. After Alicia has a mental breakdown at camp, she reveals that she had been jealous of Molly because she was a better artist and seemingly had a better home life than she did. The girls don't become friends, but rather acquaintances. 'Candace ' Molly had also been bullied by Candace, another camper in her group. The animosity starts when Molly tries to help Regina get the other campers to work on their art projects and calls Candace out for reading a book instead of working. Candace retaliates by calling Molly a suck-up. Later, when all the girls get into a fight, Candace taunts Molly for being a "Regina wannabe" and accuses her of being snobby. By the end of camp, the girls apologize for their behaviors toward each other, and the two become acquaintances. Trivia * In the early editions of the spring break story (where Regina was taking care of little kids during spring break), Molly was one of the few little kids that was nice to Regina. In the new (current) edition, Molly remains one of the few people who are respectful to Regina. Category:Characters Category:Lakewood Students Category:Articles under construction